Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{275}-\sqrt{99}-\sqrt{11}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{275}-\sqrt{99}-\sqrt{11}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 11}-\sqrt{9 \cdot 11}-\sqrt{11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}-\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{11}-\sqrt{11}$ $= 5\sqrt{11}-3\sqrt{11}-\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 3 - 1 )\sqrt{11} = \sqrt{11}$